


Minha dor de cabeça

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, br!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: É só vontade de sair com você, viu? Não se preocupa. [X I U Y E O L]
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Minha dor de cabeça

Eram onze da manhã e Minseok já questionava as próprias escolhas de vida enquanto encarava o relógio no pulso e rezava para todos os deuses que seu expediente terminasse logo.

Estava especialmente irritado naquela semana, porque o movimento do posto de saúde estava acima do comum.

Não era como se estivesse arrependido de ter optado por ser um enfermeiro, longe disso; amava a ideia de poder ajudar as pessoas, cuidar, ser útil e era genuinamente apaixonado pela profissão, mas quando o trabalho parecia sufocá-lo de um modo que mal conseguia respirar direito, via-se querendo arrancar os próprios cabelos — ou os da primeira pessoa que aparecesse em sua frente pedindo por mais alguma coisa.

Quando recebeu o aviso de que havia mais um paciente chegando, respirou fundo e voltou a atenção ao balcão, encontrando aquele grandalhão desengonçado — porém com rostinho bonito — esperando para ser medicado pela terceira vez naquela semana. Já até sabia; dor de cabeça, muita manha e um amontoado de bicos para lá e para cá. Nem parecia ter a idade que a ficha indicava, chutaria facilmente uma adolescência por causa do seu comportamento.

— Você procurou fazer os exames, como eu te instruí? — Minseok perguntou naquele tom profissional depois de ter indicado a poltrona macia para Chanyeol se acomodar enquanto preparava o material para aplicar o soro.

— Ainda não — aquele beicinho de novo. — Não tenho muito tempo pra isso, sabe como essas coisas são enroladas pelo SUS. E nem tenho dinheiro para fazer o particular.

Acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Infelizmente, o enfermeiro bem sabia como aquele sistema contava com alguns furos cruéis como aquele, mesmo sendo muito, muito útil.

— Tenta marcar mesmo assim, não é normal que você sinta esse tipo de dor com tanta frequência.

Minseok não podia perceber, mas os olhos de Chanyeol brilhavam em sua direção enquanto ele espetava a agulha na dobra do braço para dar passagem ao soro. Não imaginava que o garoto gigante de bochechas fofas estava aproveitando o cheiro do seu perfume e que admirava em segredo o modo como a franja caía sobre os olhos quando estava inclinado daquela forma.

— Eu acho que não tá muito cedo para assumir que — ele pigarreou — não tenho sido muito sincero aqui.

Recebeu um olhar questionador do enfermeiro que ergueu uma das sobrancelhas enquanto recolhia o recipiente de aço junto das sobras do material que tinha usado ali e estava pronto para voltar ao balcão para atender outra pessoa.

— Sobre o quê, Chanyeol?

— Não senti dor de cabeça nas últimas... quatro semanas — sorriu amarelo, mordendo o lábio inferior de levinho.

Minseok cruzou os braços e o encarou com a expressão séria.

— Se me lembro bem, você passou por aqui umas três vezes em cada uma dessas semanas dizendo que sim, estava sentindo dor de cabeça. Então...?

Com as bochechas vermelhas e um olhar de cachorrinho que havia caído da mudança, Chanyeol deixou os ombros caírem um pouco e suspirou.

— Eu queria te ver — admitiu, a voz saindo num tom tão baixinho que Minseok quase não pôde ouvir.

Só para ter certeza, decidiu perguntar:

— O que é que você disse?

Parecendo encher os pulmões de coragem em vez de ar, Chanyeol finalmente ergueu o olhar de volta para o seu rosto e torceu um pouco os lábios, ainda mais envergonhado do que estava antes, Minseok conseguia perceber pelo tom vermelho das suas orelhas.

— Gostei de você na primeira vez que vim parar aqui, quando eu realmente tava sentindo dor — soprou um riso sem humor e continuou: — Então voltei de novo e de novo só porque queria continuar te vendo. E sou meio... _Tímido demais_ pra te chamar para sair. Era mais fácil só aparecer aqui e tomar um pouco de soro.

O enfermeiro quis rir.

Não porque estava achando engraçado, mas porque ele parecia extremamente adorável contando aquilo. A situação num todo era adorável, para ser sincero, algo que nunca imaginou que pudesse vivenciar, nem se achava tão bonito ou atraente assim.

Pela nonagésima vez naquele dia, espiou o relógio no pulso e mordeu o cantinho da própria boca, direcionando um olhar carinhoso a Chanyeol.

— Daqui a pouco eu saio para almoçar. Te espero lá fora, o que acha?

Chanyeol sorriu, bem grandão.

— Combinado.


End file.
